


Knockout

by givemeunicorns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was done. Tapped out. On the ropes, but Foggy just kept going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> For the daredevil kink meme( orginal post here:http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1414672#cmt1414672)
> 
> matt/foggy: fucked incoherent. EXACTLY WHAT IT SAYS. give me matt absolutely wrecked, the drooling, eyes rolling back, toes curling, can't form any words because he's currently not even on this mortal plane kind of condition. foggy thinks it's awesome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these losers and I make no money of this shameless self service.

There was a part of him that knew he could, probably should, tell Foggy they needed to cool it. If he got out so much as a word, Foggy would back off in a heartbeat. They both had to work tomorrow and Matt was honestly, probably not in any shape for this level of fucking. But his brain was so far beyond being able to give a shit. He was pretty sure it had shorted out somewhere between orgasm one and two.

Unable to focus on any one thing, his senses were flooded with _everything_. The jersey sheets clinging to his skin, the shaking of exhaustion in his muscles, the smell of sweat and sex, but most of his world was taken up by Foggy. The smell of his shampoo, his cologne, and the disincentive scent that lived on a person's skin. Foggy moving inside him, Foggy's breath against his neck, Foggy's fingers on his skin, the taste of Foggy on his tongue. He could hear Foggy's heart beating, the way his own pounded almost in tandem. Matt tried to say something, maybe beg him to end it or grovel for more, either way it came out as a hoarse gasp. Foggy smiled against his neck, petted his hair, and hitched his hips, changing the angle just enough to make Matt shout, dragging his fingernails down Foggy's sides.

“You're okay Matt, I got, you're okay,” Foggy hummed, like he was gentling an animal, “God, you're beautiful.”

Matt groaned, wordless against the curve of Foggy's shoulders, pressing his heels into the bed. He was hard again, but some miracle, his cock heavy against his stomach. The sheer amount of sensation was almost painful in itself, his erection caught between their bodies. Foggy felt impossibly hard and thick inside him, too hot, too full. Foggy pushed on thigh up a little higher on the bed, pushed in deep, hitting Matt's prostate again. Matt might have screamed, he wasn't sure.

“Come on, Mattie,” Foggy cooed, kissing Matt's rough jaw, tugging a little at his hair, “Come on Matt, you can do it.”

Matt whimpered, clung to Foggy even tighter. It made his ribs hurt, made breathing a choir but he didn't care. He was burning up, his skin too tight, his head to full of _everything._ His toes curled and he could feel the pressure in his abdomen, almost painful. His hips studdered against Foggy and he thought for a minute about reaching between them to touch palm his cock, but he couldn't command his fingers to uncurl from Foggy's shoulders.

Foggy kissed him hard, breathless.

“Shit Matt, I'm gonna come,” he huffed, breath hot against Matt's mouth. Matt could still taste himself there and he shivered like he'd been struck by lightening. He pressed his forehead into Foggy's shoulder and nodded, mumbling the best sound of affirmation he could muster.

Foggy's fingers got a bruising grip on his hip, the other knotting painfully in his hair, and Foggy panted thank yous like a man rescued from drowning. He snapped his hips forward, fucking Matt hard and brutal, all his finesse lost in the moment. Foggy whispered, hot and filthy against his partner's mouth, and Matt swore he felt the warmth of Foggy coming inside him. Real or not, it pushed Matt, hoarse and screaming, over the edge again. His fingers fisted in the sheets, and around Foggy's waist, back arching painfully hard as he came apart, body shaking like he'd been struck by lightening. His eyes rolled up in his head for a moment, orgasm dragged out of him by the teeth. Everything went white for a long moment, all the sound and sensation coming to sudden, stifling halt.

When Matt came back to himself, Foggy had pulled out of him, but still laid between his thighs, stroking Matt's side with the tips if his fingers.

“You with me Matty?” he asked, his voice rough, and Matt smiled.

He licked his lips, taking a long minute to remember how to get his tongue and teeth and lips in the right order to form actual words.

“I think?” he said, almost a little embarrassed about much effort it took. He would sound rough in the morning, “Think I had an out of body experience there for a minute.”

Foggy snorted, burying his face in the curve of Matt's neck and breathing deep.

“What can I say, I'm just that good,” Foggy teased, his voice warm and sleepy.

Jelly armed, Matt wrapped around Foggy as best he could manage. Sleep wouldn't be hard to find for once.

 


End file.
